mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Rock Battle '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters. There are 36 characters to choose from for your band. Each character specializes in one of the categories. Vocal Type * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Amy * Blaze * Sticks * Ellie * Cassidy * Melissa Lead Type * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic * Tails * Silver * Austin * Corden * Ethan N. Bass Type * Toad * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Jet * Zack * Nick B. * Jaime Drum Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Knuckles * Shadow * Vector * Hosley * Brandon C. * Evan C. Songs Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Boss Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Staff Roll from Super Mario 64 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Castle Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land * Credits from Super Mario 3D Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors